Certainly
by Lee Hyuk Nara
Summary: eunhyuk membenci donghae karena ia merasa donghae selalu menngganggu hidupnya, dan ia mencintai salah satu flower school bernama siwon, singga suatu hari? Apa yang terjadi... ga jago bikin summarry /haehyuk\kyumin/yewook
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,siwon,yesung,ryeowook,yoona  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair : SiHyuk,kyumin,yewook,yoohae,sibum,kangteuk,hanchul .  
cast : Super junior member**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: haeuhyuk milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya, semua cast murni milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan pastinya tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Summary :  
eunhyuk membenci donghae karena ia merasa donghae selalu menngganggu hidupnya, dan ia mencintai salah satu flower school bernama siwon, singga suatu hari? Apa yang terjadi...  
ga jago bikin summarry..**

hai reader seuaaaa aku datang dengan fic pertamaku nihhh, haha setelah sekian lama di simpan di komputer butut saya akhirnya di publish juga ni fic abal. Maaf kalau ga suka saya baru belajar nulis, yasudah jangan banyak bacot langsung sja

**Jeng jeng...**

Tok..tok..tok  
sebuah ketukan pintu mengintruksi seorang youja manis yang sedang berbaring imut? Tapi tak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk bangun akan tetapi malah ia menarik selimut tebal ber corak monyetnya lebih atas lagi sehingga kini selimut tersebut menutup seluruh tubuh youja mungil yang menjadi peran utama kita saat ini.  
sang pelaku pengetukan pintu tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara lembutnya sambil terus mengetuk pintu "hyukiee,hyukkiee bangun changi..ayo bangun sudah siang chagi" teriak lembut youja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah leeteuk eomma eunhyuk atau yang sering di panggil hyukie oleh orang terdekatnya.  
tapi seruan tersebut sama sekali tak di hiraukan eunhyuk sehingga leeteuk menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkan kamar putrinya. mendengar suara derap langkah sang eomma membuat eunyuk lega yaa setidaknya ia bisa tidur lebih lama lagi pikirnya, akan tetapi yang eunhyuk pikirkan salah karena selang beberapa saat suara gedoran pintu terdengar keras di telinga eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk terlonjak kaget "yaakkkk monyettttt bangun kauuuuu monyettttttt, kalau tidak kau akan aku tinggalkan dan bersiap-siaplah untuk jalan kaki huh" teriak kaka laki2 eunhyuk yang kita ketahui namanya yesung, dan dengan teriakan tersebut membuat rasa kantuk eunhyuk hilang begitu saja "ia oppaaaaaaa, kau berisik " teriak eunhyuk kesal "cepat mandi dan segera ganti bajumu 5 menit tidak lebih kalau tidak_" "neee oppa kau cerewet seperti youja saja" teriak euhyuk dari kamarnya dan langsung menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar itu semua membuat yesung terkikik geli mellihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayanganya itu,dan langsung ia pergi meinggalkan kamar eunhyuk.

*meja makan*

"bagai mana adikmu?" tanya leeteuk kepada yesung yang baru datang dan menarik kursi dan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi yang telah di tarik tersebut.  
"sudah beres eommaaa" ucap yesung bangga "pasti kau ancam lagi kan chagiiiii?" selidik leeteuk, dan di balas cengiran oleh yesung "hanya dengan ancaman ini akan berhasil eomaa" ucap yesung sambil mengambil roti di piringnya, dan itu membuat leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak laki-lakinya tersebut.  
"kurang dari 5 menit kan oppa" ucap seseorang tiba2 dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan terburu2  
"huh dasar jorok" ucap yesung sambil mengunyah rotinya "seperti yang tidak saja"ucap eunhyuk meminum susu stawberrynya "sudah sudah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian" ucap sang eomma "dan kau juga yeobo cepat sarapan nanti kau telat " ucap leeteuk kepada suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan koranya, sang suamipun tersenyum dan menaruh koranya dan mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas dan membuat dua pasang mata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah eunhyuk dan yesung memutar bola matanya.  
setelah beberapa saat kemudian roti di piring eunhyukpun habis ia meneguk susu nya sampai tak setetespun tersisa.  
"cepat habiskan rotimu oppa" ucap eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, yesung melirik eunyuk dan kembali santai dengan sarapan paginya "yaa cepatlah sedikit,bukankah tadi kau yang memaksaku untuk bangun cepat tapi sekarang kau yang lama " ucap eunhyuk agi dan tambah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "ia ia ayo" ucap yesung berdiri dengan masih roti di mulutnya dan mencium eomma dan appanya sekilas dan yang susul eunhyuk "baik-baik di sekolah yah sayang" ucap leeteuk mengelus kepala eunhyuk "ne eomma pasti" ucap eunhyuk mengejar yesung yang sudah keluar duluan.

"baik-baik kau dengan temanmu , dan jangan berbuat macam-macam arra!?" ucap yesung kepada dongsaeng kesayanganya setelah sampai di sekolah "oke" ucap eunhyuk mengacungkan ke dua jempolnya dengan gummy smilenya. "yasudah turun sana" ucap yesung mengacak-acak rambut eunhyuk "aishh oppa kenapa kau selalu saja mengacak-acak rambutku kan jadi berantakan apalagi hyukiekan ga bawa sisir" ucap eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "sudah sudah sana nanti kau kesinganlan lhooo" _ "yasudah oppa aku turun yah hati-hati di jalannn" ucap hyukie turun dari mobil sang kaka dan tak lupa ia kecup pipi sang kaka "siip" ucap yesung menganggat jempolnya dan menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan hyukie yang masih berdiri de gerbang sekolahnya. "huhh" hyukie meniup voninya lucu setelah mobil yesung tak terlihat lagi.  
lalu ia berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolahnya "kau sudah datang monyet pendek" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, otomatis eunhyuk melihat ke sumer suara, "kau ikan cucut, kau taukan ini masih pagi dan kau sudah mengajakku ribut" ucap eunhyuk kesal kepada namja yang di panggil ikan cucut itu "aku tidah ngajak ribut monyet jelek aku hanya menyapamu" ucap si ikan "yakk. Tapi tidak dengan memanggilku monyet dasar ikan asin" ucap eunhyuk kesal "monyet hutan"_"ikan asin"_"monyet hutan "yakkkk kau IKAN CUCUT"_"NYET MONYET" mereka saling mengatai dan tak ada yang mau mengalah , sampai ada seseorang yang mengintupsi mereka "oppa donghaeeee" teriak seorang youja dari arah berlawanan, lalu youja itu bergelayut manja di tangan kekar donghae "hey chagi sudah datang rupanya" ucap donghae "ia oppa kenapa oppa tidak bilang kalau oppa juga sudah datang jadi kita kan bisa berduaan" ucap youja itu so imut "hmm mian yoona-ah, lagian aku juga baru datang" ucap donghae "menjijikan" guman eunhyuk dan meninggalkan donghae dan yoona yang tengah ber duaan "YAKK.. bilang saja kalau kau sirik monyet" teriak donghae kepada eunhyuk yang telah berlalu dan masih terdengar jelas di telinga eunhyuk. "oppa ke kantin yu, aku belum sarapan " rengek yoona "kau sendiri saja yoona-ah aku malas" ucap donghae melepaskan tangan yoona dari tangan donghae dan meninggalkan yoona.

XI IPA 1  
Brak...  
pintu kelas di dobrak oleh seorang yeoja dengan tidak elitnya membuat orang yang ada di kelas mengalihkan pandanganya kepada yeoja tersebut. Kalau dilihat dari raut mukanya kelihatannya yeouja satu ini tengah kesal,ia menghentakan kakinya menghampiri teman sebangkunya. "kau kenapa lagi hyukie?" ucap yeouja imut yang merupakan teman sebangkunya "si ikan cucut wookie" ucap eunhyuk membanting tubuhnya ke kursi. Dan teman sebangku eunhyuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tinggah temanya, ddrrr drrr drrr.. eunhyuk meronggoh tasnya karena mendengar getaran yang berasal dari handphone kesayanganya 'pagi hyukie lagi apa? Sudah sampai sekolah? Hmm sepertinya sudah tadi aku lihat kamu yeng tengah memanyunkan bibirmu jangan menayunkan bibirmu terus itu jelek hyukie :D nanti siang ke kantin denganku mau?' dan eunhyuk memegang pipinya senang "siapa?" tanya ryeowook yang aneh melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini "siwonieee" ucap euhnyuk berbinar "apa?" tanya wookie "wokieeeee dia mengajaku ke kantin bersama nanti sianggg" ucap eunhyuk heboh "hmmm sudah ada perkembangan rupanya" gumam ryewook, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh eunhyuk "tentu saja wookie,akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghubungiku baik telpon ataupun sms,dan sekarangggg huhhhhhh wookie aku senang sekali" ucap eunhyuk makin heboh.  
skip  
skip  
skip  
"aduh wookie bagaimana ini? Ini sudah istirahat dan uhhhhh aku gugup wookie" ucap eunyuk merona "begitu saja gugup,tenang hyukie taraik nafassss lalu buang" ucap wookie "huhh tarikk nafassssssss hufffffffffhhhh buangggg huuuuhhhhhhhhhh"_ "hyukie" panggil seseorang,dan otomatis mereka berdua melihat ke sumber suara,hyukie membelalakan matanya "si siwonie" ucap eunhyuk gugup "ayo" ajak siwon "aduh wookie bagai mana in?" bisik eunhyuk kepada ryeowook,dan ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh "hyukie? Cha!" ucap siwon "a eh ne" ucap eunhyuk gugup dan menghampiri siwon dan mereka ber duapun berangkat menuju kantin,

*kantin*  
"kau mau pesan apa hyukie? Biar aku yang pesankan" ucap siwon menarik kursi untuk tempat duduk eunhyuk "cake strawberry sama susu strawberry saja siwonie" ucap eunhyuk malu-malu "ohh ya sudah tunggu di sini ne, ingat jangan kemana-mana!" perintah siwon dan hanya di balas dengan angukannoleh eunhyuk.

"ini" ucap siwon menyimpan pesanan eunhyuk dan pesananya di meja kantin "cepat sekali siwoni, terima kasih" ucap eunhyuk "ia dong siapa dulu" ucap siwon mengacak acak rambut eunhyuk "yakkk,,, kenapa kamu mengacak-acak rambutku, seperti yesung oppa saja" ucap eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya "karena kamu itu manis hyukieee" ucap siwon mencubit pipi tembam eunhyuk dan otomatis membuat eunhyuk merona hebat. Sepertinya uri hyukie lagi senang nih hmm bagaimana tidak senang kalau makan bersua dengan orang yang ia suka, yapp eunhyuk memang menyukai siwon sejak kela satu SMA, siwon merupakan salah satu namja populer yang banyak di kagumi kaum hawa di sekolahnya dan juga banyak yeoja beruntung yang pernah menjadi yeojachingunya, beruntung kah ?  
tanpa siwon dan eunyhuk sadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi sambil mengepalkan tanganya  
"oppa" teriak seorang yeoja mengintruksi sang namja sambil bergelayut manja di di tangan sang yeoja "oppaaa" rengek yeoja tersebut so imut "berisik yoona-ahh" ucap namja tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah donghae "ko gitu sih oppa, kita kesini untuk makankan oppa trus kenapa sekarang oppa malam diam disini? Ayolah oppaaa keburu kehabisan bangkunya" ucap yoona menarik tangan donghae "kau makan sendiri saja nafsu makanku sudah hilang" ucap donghae meninggalkan kantin. Yoona melihat ke arah wonhyuk dan mengepalkan tanganya.

TBC/END

halloooo reader semuanyaaaa, huh akhirnya aku punya nyali juga buat publish ni ff, kalau boleh jujur saya amat sangat tidak PD untuk publish ni tau sendirikan isinya apa? Huh geje abal ga bermutu. Saya tidak jago nulis tapi saya menyempatkan diri untuk nulis di tengah-tengah waktu senggang saya.  
maaf kalau masih ada typo dan plot yang berantakan karena sudah saya katakan sebelumnya kalau saya ini adalah author abal dan mungkin masih di bilang baru dalam dunia per fanfictkan. Dan jika fic ini mau di lanjut tolong review ye ?!  
terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya.  
review review review oke


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,siwon,yesung,ryeowook,yoona  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair : SiHyuk,kyumin,yewook,yoohae,sibum,kangteuk,hanchul .  
cast : Super junior member**

**Rated : T ****mungkin M**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: haeuhyuk milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya, semua cast murni milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan pastinya tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Hai reader semua aku publish nih fic aku chap 2, kalau di bilang nekat mungkin ia di lihat dari review yang minim di chap 1, awalnya aku berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini karena kurangnya peminat, tapi setelah meminta pendapat temanku mereka memberikan semangat untuku untuk tetap melanjutkan dan mem publish ni fic ini ya walaupun mereka kurang suka sama castnya karena mereka buka elf ataupun kpopers, mereka bilang ada atau tidaknya review tetap harus semangat, setidaknya bikin aku senang dan bisa untuk menghibur diriku sendiri dengan tetap menulis fic ini.**

**Langsung aja oke  
jeng jengggg...**

"emm gomawo siwon-ah" ucap eunhyuk setelah sampai di depan kelasnya "cheonma hyukie lagian aku senang bisa makan siang denganmu" ucap siwon "nanti malam apa kamu ada acara?" tanya siwon kepada eunhyuk yang tengah menundukan kepalanya "nanti malam? Wae?" tanya eunhyuk "aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan ,bagaimana?" tanya siwon "sepertinya aku tidak ada acara,emm baiklah" ucap eunhyuk "yasudah aku ke kelasku dulu ne hyukie,nanti aku jemput kamu jam 7,dan yasudah sampai ketemu nanti malamm" ucap siwon pergi dan melambaikan tanganya kepada hyukie,eunhyuk tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung siwon yang semakin menjauh,setelah siwon tidak terlihat lagi eunhyuk memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan ia tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semua kepada sahabatnya ryeowook,tapi belum sempat ia masuk seseorang mengintufsinya "wah wahh sepertinya ada monyet yang tengah senang nihhh" ucap namja ikan tengah memainkan ponselnya "KAU" ucap eunhyuk kesal "kenapa? Salahkah?" ucap donghae "yak.. bisa tidak hah kamu tidak mengangguku satu hari saja? BISAKAN?" teriak eunhyuk semakin kesal "ow ow ow uri hyukie tengah marah rupanyaa,ihh takutt" ucap donghae dengan wajah ketakutan yang di buat-buat "grrrhhhh kauuuu" ucap eunhyuk makin kesal mengepalkan kedua tanganya di depan wajah donghae  
"oppaaaa" teriak yoona menghampiri mereka ber dua "oppa ternyata kau di sini,aku mencarimu kemana-mana eh taunya oppa ada di sini" ucap yoona manja "apa? Kamu mencariku changi? Hmm pasti kamu kangen yahhh" ucap donghae nyolek dagu yoona sambil sedikit melirik ke arah hyukie yang nampak masih kesal dan otomatis membuat yoona memerah "opppaaa jangan mengodakuuu" ucap yoona so imut dan nampak menjijikan di mata dua orang yang tengah berada di sana termasuk saya selaku author #plak  
"kau memang cocok untuk di goda chagiii, coba lihat wajamu semakin lucu untuk di goda" ucap donghae mulai gencar menggoda yoona di hadapan eunhyuk "benarkah?" ucap yoona senang " eunhyuk yang merasa di kacangin akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah kesalnya, donghae yang meliat eunhyuk masuk ke kelasnya langsung melepaskan tangan yoona dengan kasar "oppa ko di lepasinsihh?" ucap yoona mempoutkan bibirnya gemas (gemas mau nabok maksudnyaa hehe) donghaepun meninggalkan kelas eunhyuk dan meninggalkan yoona yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

**  
"wokieeee" rengek eunhyuk kepada sahabatnya "wookieeeee" rengek eunhyuk lagi tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban " yakk.. wookieeeeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak eunhyuk karena kesal dan membuat orang-orang di kelas melihat ke arah mereka ber dua "wuahhh,kenapa kamu berteriak hyukie-ah, mau membuatku tuli eoh?" ucap ryeowook kesal sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "dari tadi kau ku panggil tapi tidak menjawab, kau sedang apa?" tanya eunhyuk melihat ryeowook yag tengah asik dengan ponselnya, "yak apa yang lihat jangan kepo dehhhhh" ucap ryeowook menjauhkan ponsel kesayanganya dari eunhyuk "smsan sama siapa? namjachingumu?" ucap eunhyuk menyelidik "ti tidak ko bukan siapa-siapa , ini hanya teman ko,emm yah teman" dusta ryeowook "wah wahhh wookie sudah berani bohongg yahh" ledek eunhyuk "tidak hyukie a aku tidak bohong. Memangnya aku terlihat berbohong?" ucap ryeowook terbata "terus kalau tidak berbohong kenapa kamu terlihat gugup? Trus itu apa ayooooo wajahmu memerahh, siapa namjachingu barumu? Ayo ceritakan padaku" ucap eunhyuk makingencar menggoda ryeowook "yak hyukie tidakk aku tidak mempunyai namjachingu,dan kenapa tadi kau merengek rengek memanggilku?" ucap ryeowoook mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal sudah di goda eunhyuk "emm aku lagi senang wookie tadi siwonie mengajaku jalan-jalan nanti malam,duhhh senangnya" ucap eunhyuk berbinar 'duh untung aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan,kalau tidak huhh bisa di ledek habis-habisan aku sama hyukie kalau dia tau namjachinguku adalah kakanya' batin ryeowook "wookie" "heh wookie" eunhyukmenggoyang goyang tubuh ryeowook da mengembalian ryeowook ke alam nyata(?) "eh i ia apa apa?" ucap ryeowook kaget "kebiasan" ucap eunhyuk kesal "ia hyukieee mianhae sekarang aku degerin koooo,ayo ceritakan ada apaaa? Ucap ryeowook lembut di buat-buat "siwonie mengajaku jalan-jalan nanti malam" ucap eunhyuk masih kesal "wahhh benarkah?"_ryeowook  
"ia wookie" ucap eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, ryeowook terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabat dekatnya tak lama sang guru killer memasuki ruangan kelas mereka dan otomatis mereka dan para siswa lainya berhenti mengobrol dan suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"yang ini jelek, dan ini? Huhhhh terlalu rame, uhhh yang ini yang ini hupmm terlalu simple" eunhyuk yang tengah memilih dan memilah baju yang akan di gunakanya saat jalan bersama siwon setengah jam lagi "ahh yang ini sepertinya pas" ucap eunhyuk pada diriya sendiri setelah menemukan baju yang menurutnya pas dan langsung memakainya.  
ia memoles wajah putihnya dengan bedak tipis kemudian mengoleskan sedikit lipgloss ke bibir kissablenya ,ia pasang jepit kupu-kupu di rambut panjang hitamnya"kau memang cantik hyukie" eunhyuk kepada dirinya di depan cermin setelah acara dandanya selesai.  
lalu ia mengambil tas birunya di atas kasur king sizenya dan mengecek barang-barang yang perlu di ia menutup tasnya karena merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, di luar ia melihat sang kaka baru keluar juga dari kamarnya "eh hyukie, mau kemana sudah rapih begitu? Dan emm seperti mau_" "aku mau jalan-jalan oppa" potong eunhyuk "jalan-jalan? Dengan siapa?" tanya yesung "teman dekat oppa" "teman dekat apa teman dekatttttttt" goda yesung "yakk oppaa teman dekat" eunhyuk kesal karena di goda yesung dan kau juga oppa, nampaknya kau juga sudah rapih, mau kemana? Tanya eunhyuk heran "ah anu i ini sama oppa juga mau jalan-jalan" ucap yesung menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal "jalan-jalan?" ucap eunhyuk memastikan "i ia jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman les vocal oppa" ucap yesung,dan eunhyuk hanya be oh ria mendengar jawaban yesung, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara bel berbunyi "ah sepertinya dia sudah datang" ucap eunhyuk "dia? Dia siapa?" tanya yesung "oppa kepo deh" ucap eunhyuk kemudian langsung meninggalkan yesung yang tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya.  
terliahat pintu sudah di bukakan oleh eomma eunhyuk sepertinya siwon dan eommanya tengah ber cakap-capap "itu hyukie" ucap eomma eunhyuk yang meliat eunhyuk tengah ber jalan menuju pintu, "yasudah ahjumma kami berangkat dulu" ucap siwon kepada eomma eunhyuk "yasudah hati-hati di jalan yah" ucap eomma eunhyuk "oke ahjumma"_siwon "yasudah eomma hyukie berangkat yah eomma" ucap eunhyuk "ne chagi,hati-hati yah" ucap leeteuk "ne eomma itu pasti" ucap eunhyuk melambaikan tanganya, dan tak lama kemudian merekapun berangkat.  
"siapa eomma?" tanya yesung tiba-tiba "temanya hyukie" ucap leeteuk "yeoja atau namja?" tanya yesung lagi "namja" ucap leteeuk "siapa? Donghae?" tanya yesung " bukannn kalau ga salah namanya emm siwon,oh ia siwon" ucap leeteuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan yesung "siwon?" gumam yesung "yasudah eomma aku benangkat dulu!" teriak yesung "kemana changi?" teriak leeteuk dari arah dapur "jalan-jalan eomma" teriak yesung lagi "yasudah hati-hati ne" ucap leeteuk "oke" ucap yesung dan langsung pergi memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya.  
leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ke dua anaknya "mereka sudah besar rupanya" ucap leeteuk sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan suaminya.

"appa pulanggggggggg" teriak sang kepala keluarga yang baru datang dari kantornya "oh kau sudah pulang rupanya, mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu? Makan malam sudah siap" ucap leeteuk baru keluar dari dapur.  
kangin sang suami berjalan mendekati istrinya kemudian menciumnya singkat karena ini sudah kebiasaanya.  
"anak-anak pada kemana ko sepi? " Tanya kangin melonggarkan dasinya "anak-anak jalan-jalan dan mungkin mereka makan di luar" ucap leeteuk meraih tas yang di jingjing kangin "jalan-jalan?" tanya kangin memandang istrinya serius "ia yeobo hyukie dengan temanya yang bernama siwon sedangkan sungi, entahlah tapi di lihat dari penampilanya sih sepertinya ia mau jalan dengan yeoja" ucap leeteuk, kangin memandang wajah leeteuk intens,lalu leeteuk meninggalkan kangin yang masih memandangi wajahnya "tenang saja yeobo mereka sudah besar" ucap leeteuk sambil berjalan ke kamar yang berada di lantai satu bermaksud menyimpan tas suaminya, kanginpun berjalan mengikuti leeteuk "ia ga papa ko yeobo aku tidak masalah, dan aku tau ko kalu mereka berdua memang sudah besar"ucap kangin setelah mereka sampai kamar "yasudah yeobo kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya leeteuk "sepertinya aku mandi dulu badanku terasa sangat lengket "yasudah sana cepat mandi biar aku siapkan bajumu" ucap leeteuk menyerahkan handuk kepada suaminya, kangin langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya dan leeteuk segera membuka lemari untuk menyiapkan baju kangin suaminya.  
setelah beberapa saat kangin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuknya saja "kau sudah selesai rupanya yeobo, cepat ganti bajumu dan kita segera makan!" suruh leeteuk "aku sudah sangat lapar yeobo" ucap kangin menatap leeteuk "ia makanya cepat kau pakai bajumu itu dan kita segera makan" ucap leeteuk "kenapa ke ruang makan yeobo? Makananku sudah ada di sini" ucap kangin tepat di telinga leeteuk "a apa yang kau maksud" ucap leeteuk takut "aku ingin memakanmu changi" ucap kangin lalu menggigit kecil telinga leeteuk "erghhhhh yeobo jangan menggodakuhhhhhh ayo phakaillahh bajumu dan ayyohh kita makahhnn malammhhuhhhhh " ucap leeteuk susah payah.  
"tidak mau changi,anak anak sedang tidak ada, dan ini kesempatan langka bagi kita" ucap kangin lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher leeteuk dan memberika kissmark di sana "yeobo kita arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desar leeteuk saat kangin memulailagi aksinya,dan mungkin ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi leeteuk dan kangin.

**

Siwon dan eunhyuk sudah berada di sebuah pameran di kota seoul, sepertinya eunhyuk tampak senang siwon mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini "hyukie apa kau senang" tanya siwon dan langsung di jawa anggukan oleh eunyhuk "baguslah kalau kamu senang,ayo kita kesana" tunjuk siwon kepada jongko yang menjual berbagai jenis boneka "kau mau boneka apa?" tanya siwon "hah aku?" tanya eunhyuk menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri "emm apa saja deh" ucap eunhyuk "yasudah pak saya beli boneka kuda yang itu, berapa harganya?" tanya siwon kepada ahjussi penjual boneka"oh yang ini 10000 won (saya tidak tau hitungan uang korea hehe) "yasudah saya beli yang ini saja dan ini uangnya" ucap siwon memberka uang kepada ahjussi itu "teriama kasih tuan" ucap dia,dan siwon menganggukan kepalanya "ini hyukie untukmu" siwon menyerahkan boneka kuda itu kepada eunhyuk " gomawo" ucap eunhyuk 'ko kuda sih?' ucap eunhyuk dalam hati dan tersenyum canggung kepada siwon.  
"oh ya hyukie kau belummakan malam kan? Bagaimana kalu kita makan malam" ajak siwon kepada eunhyuk "boleh" ucap enhyuk antusias

Setelah mereka sampai sebuah restrant siwon menarik kursi untuk duduk eunhyuk dan dirinya "gomawo" ucap eunhyuk "silahkan tuan dan nona anda mau pesan apa" tanya seorang pelayan namja "aku nasi goreng kimci saja dan minumnya juice strawberry" ucap eunhyuk dan langsung di catat oleh pelayan yeoja sebelahnya "anda tuan?" "sama saja tapi minumnya juice melon saja" ucap siwon "baiklah pesanan akan segera datang,mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu" ucap pelayan tersebut, tapi sebelum pelayan itu pergi tiba-tiba seseorang mengintufsi mereka "yak kalian jangan pergi dulu, aku sama pesan nasi goreng kimci dan minumnya juice jeruk saja" ucap orang itu tiba-tiba da segera duduk di kursi antara eunhyuk dan siwon "baik tuan, mohon kesabaranya untuk menunggu" ucap kedua pelayan itu dan segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga "kau,apa yang lakukan disini?" tanya eunhyuk kesal "apa yang kulakukan di sini? Tentu saja aku mau makan monyet" ucap seorang namja ikan "yakk, kau lee donghae kenapa kau duduk si sini hah?" ucap eunhyuk kesal."hah kenapa? Bukanya ini tempat umum" ucap donghae acuh "kenapa kau tidak cari meja lai saja" ucap eunhyuk kesal dan nampak cantik di mata donghae "tidak mau,aku bosan kalau sendiri ucap donghae "yak kau lee donghae cepat kau pindah tuh masih ada meja kosong di sana!" perintah eunhyuk sambil menunjuk meja kosong "tapi bisa kau lihatkan hyukie sekarang meja itu sudah tidak kosong lagi" ucap donghae menunjuk sepasang suami istri yang baru saja duduk di sana dengan ke adaan istrinya sedang hamil.  
eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan donghae menyeringai penuh kemenangan.  
acara makan malam eunhyuk dan siwon tidak seindah yang di bayangkan eunhyuk sebelumnya karena kedatangan donghae, di tengah tengah makannya donghae selalu saja menggangu eunhyuk yang tenga kesal.

Acara eunhyuk dan siwon menjadi berantakan karena kedatangan donghae yang menganggu acara mereka dan akhirnya eunhyuk meminta siwon untuk segera mengantarkanya pulang karena moodnya hilang begitu saja.  
brak..  
eunhyuk membukakan pintu rumah dengan mengedarkan pandanganya mencari oranng yang ada di rumah "sepi" gumamnya ia ingat kalu yesung sedang pergi jalan-jalan entah dengan siapa tapi eommanya? "eommaaaaaaaa" panggil enhyuk "appaaaaaaa" teriaknya lagi memanggil appanya, lalu ia melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua tapi sebelum ia menaiki tangga terdengar sayup-sayup suara di kamar eomma dan appanya "erghhhhhh terusssss yah di sanaa yah hohhsss yahhhh" terdengar suara eommanya 'eomma kenapa?' pikirnya ia balikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar kangteuk "ahh sakitttt yeob huahhh arghhhhhhh" teriak leeteuk frustasi 'apa? Eomma sakit' pikir eunhyuk  
lalu eunhyuk membuka perlahan pintu kamar eomma dan appanya tetapi angkah terkejutnya eunhyuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di kamar kangteuk bagaimana tidak terkejut ia melihat eommanya berada di bawah appanya dengan ke adaan keduanya polos dan terlihat di dada dan leher sang eomma penuh kissmark dan kangin memonpa sesuatu yang berada di antara ke dua kaki leeteuk yang terbuka membekap mulut dengan tanganya sendiri dan perlahan menutup pintu kamar kangteuk kembali secara perlahan, setelah pintu tertutup sempurna eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar kangteuk sambil memegang dadanya sambil nafasnya ngos ngosan. Lalu ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan kangteuk yang tengah ber cinta.

TBC

nahhh gimana chingu? Sudah pasti jawabanya jelek dong,hehe  
ya mak'lumnya aku kurang berbakat dalam menulis. dan aku sempat putus asa karena minimnya review di chap 1. Tapi sebagaimana yang temen-temenku katakan aku harus tetap semangat. Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingu yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gj saya. Dan teriamasih pula untuk... yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview.  
terimakasih banyak untuk **Andin,novi,winda,vina,ocha,dyah,dina,febri,**karena sudah menyemangati saya

mohon reviewnya ;)


End file.
